OI001: Pallet Party Panic
is the 81st and final episode of the Pokémon: Indigo League season. Synopsis With the League behind him, Ash has a party. After the disastrous party (with Team Rocket's Pikachu theft and Charizard's disobedience), Oak gives a quest to Ash, Brock and Misty to obtain a Poké Ball from Professor Ivy. On their way, the heroes encounter a flock of Spearow, led by a Fearow Ash encountered at the start of his journey. Sending Pidgeotto, Ash fights back, causing Pidgeotto to evolve! Episode Plot At the Pallet Town, a party is made for Ash. Ash thanks everyone for supporting him in the League, while Delia tells everyone to thank Oak for making this party. Ash thanks Pikachu (as well as his other Pokémon) for the support. Brock admits Pallet Town is a good town to party, with all the food around. Misty advises to let the Pokémon enjoy the party. Ash supports her, as he knows he couldn't have gone to the League without them, so they all send them. Ash goes to send Charizard, but Misty and Brock stop him, thinking it is not a good idea. Ash does not think so, but remembering the past events, he decides not to. Brock thinks Ash is proud and Misty comments he has changed after the League, but they see him running to eat food. Team Rocket is disguised as cooks. Ash comes to them and orders everything they got. Team Rocket are very happy to see their plan is working and give him the super-spicy food. Brock, Pidgeotto, Bulbasaur and Squrtile eat the food and soon breathe fire by that food. Staryu uses Water Gun and cools them down. Ash tells that they cannot handle the spicy food, but upon eating it, breathes fire. With all the commotion, Team Rocket take Pikachu (disguised as a bush) and run away. Team Rocket arrives to their stand and undisguise themselves. Soon, the heroes throw the spiced food to them. Upon eating it, Team Rocket breathe fire. Team Rocket go away, so Squirtle uses Water Gun, but it is out of reach. Team Rocket throw the bombs to shake the party up. Pidgeotto goes to the balloon and pierces it. However, Meowth presses a button, making a new balloon. Jessie sends Arbok, who uses Poison Sting to attack Pidgeotto, hitting it. It falls down, but Ash gets it. Ash goes to send Charizard, thinking it will be the only thing that can save Pikachu. Charizard ignores Ash's begging to get Pikachu and goes to a food table. However, Team Rocket blow it up, so Charizard, enraged, goes to them. Team Rocket throw the bombs, but Charizard throws them back to them and the balloon explodes. Charizard gets Pikachu, making Ash think he finally wants to obey him, but Charizard torches Ash, then causes the party to be wrecked. Team Rocket fall down amidst the trees, among some Pidgey and Pidgeotto, who peck Jessie. Jessie goes up and soon gets pecked by Fearow, but soon sees a flock of Spearow and a Fearow coming to her... Ash thanks Oak for treating Pidgeotto and apologizes to Pidgeotto, as he did not know about the Poison Sting. Pidgeotto rubs its head to Ash, showing affection. Misty sees Pidgeotto is great, wishing Charizard would be the same. Ash tells her he will get Charizard to obey him someday. Oak sees this is a good spirit of him and asks of them to go to the Valencia Island in Orange Archipelago to get a package, a mysterious Poké Ball. Misty asks why cannot it be transported, so Oak answers it cannot be possible - he'd even send Gary if he wasn't on another journey. Brock imagines himself with a lot of girls and accepts the task, so does Misty. Ash agrees as well, and soon, the heroes leave Oak and Delia (though Ash gets riled up when his mom reminds him of chaning he-knows-what). The heroes go across a forest, noticing it is quiet. Suddenly, a flock of Spearow, guided by a Fearow, attack them (but miss as they ducked). Ash does not understand why would they attack him, but thinking of the Spearow he attempted to catch at the beginning of his journey, he realizes the Spearow evolved and wants revenge. The Fearow takes Ash away, but Pikachu electrocutes it (including Ash) and drops them among the trees. Ash finds himself among Team Rocket, who are stuck because the Spearow and Fearow would attack them the moment they leave the Pidgey and Pidgeotto. So, Ash decides to help the Pidgey and Pidgeotto to defend. He bounces on the tree, causing Team Rocket to fall down and get chased by the Spearow and Fearow. Ash tells the Pidgey and Pidgeotto they can move, but seem uninterested. Ash sends his own Pidgeotto. Pidgeotto tells them everything is okay and leads them away from the tree. However, the Fearow returns and hurts Ash's Pidgeotto. The Fearow scares the Pidgey and Pidgeotto, while Ash tells Pidgeotto it is too hurt to fight. However, Pidgeotto evolves into a Pidgeot. Pidgeot asks of Ash to go with him and Ash accepts. Pidgeot takes off, usign Gust to affect Fearow with it, then uses Quick Attack to damage it. Pikachu goes on Fearow's back and defeats it using Thunderbolt. Ash goes to capture Fearow, but Fearow pushes back the ball, still having enough power to battle. Fearow goes to attack, but gets attacked by Pidgeot, Pidgeotto and Pidgey. Fearow escapes the battle, being wounded enough. Ash tells Pidgeot it would be wise to leave it here if the Fearow attack again. Ash promises to get it back as soon as Oak's Poké Ball is delivered. Ash looks down, then goes with Brock and Misty to do this quest Oak gave to them. Team Rocket, meanwhile, are being chased by Spearow. Debuts Pokémon Pidgeot (Ash's) Quotes :"Lets eat fast so we can eat again!" Ash Trivia *This episode is the first season finale of Indigo League. *The Spearow Ash hit with a rock back in Pokémon - I Choose You! evolved prior to this episode. *Despite that this is an Indigo League episode, this episode was released as part of the Pokémon: Orange Islands DVD box set. *This is the last English episode of the 1990s. *The "Who's that Pokémon?" in this episode is Pidgeot. Mistakes *When Oak was explaining what to do, he told Professor Ivy was male. *When Jessie fell down, her glove was missing. Gallery﻿ Category:Pokémon: Indigo League episodes Category:Episodes in which a main character releases or gives away a Pokémon Category:Milestone episodes Category:Episodes in which a main character's Pokémon evolves Category:Episodes focusing on Ash Category:Episodes written by Hideki Sonoda Category:Episodes storyboarded and directed by Yūji Asada Category:Episodes animated by Masaaki Iwane